


12 Days of ChanBaek Christmas

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, I'll add more tags along the way, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, SLIGHTEST angst possible, Secretary Park Chanyeol, Smut, University, barista, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Just like the title says, it's 12 days of cb Christmas fics which consists of 1000 or fewer words each. I'll add more tags along the way!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	1. Star on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is spending Christmas alone for the first time in four years. How is he going to put the star on top of the tree?

Baekhyun sighs and stares at the bland-looking Christmas tree in his apartment. It’s a small plastic one, about only 6 feet, but he can’t even decorate it properly. He’s got the ornaments, the lights, and the other decorations but he still can’t make it beautiful. 

It’s snowing outside, the weather is so cold and harsh but he’s warm inside his house. Baekhyun is probably the only person who doesn’t enjoy the snow. Whenever it snows, his skin gets dry and his stomach keeps clenching because of the low temperature. Not only that but he generally doesn’t like the cold. He prefers a warm or breezy environment and he can’t have that when it’s negative degrees outside. 

Although his hatred for the winter season is prominent, there are a few things he likes about it. 

First, he gets gifts. Friends and family send their gifts during Christmas whenever Baekhyun can’t come home. And when he does come home, he gets more gifts which is something he loves. He also gets to buy gifts for others and he likes wrapping them up and giving them to the people.

Secondly, no one questions him when he constantly drinks hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is sweet and warm, nothing to hate about it… Baekhyun would have it during summer if he could but the hot weather doesn’t allow it so the only time he gets to drink a lot of hot chocos is during winter.

Lastly, decorating. Baekhyun loves to decorate the house during Christmas. Christmas is his favorite holiday and decorating the house with bright and beautiful colors and decors make the holiday feeling more eminent. Whenever he’s back in his family’s home for the holidays, he’ll decorate the whole house with Christmas decors. He would put fairy lights around the exterior of the house and hang up mistletoe and wreaths. But since he’s spending his holiday here in his apartment, alone, he just bought a plastic Christmas tree.

His favorite thing to do during Christmas is decorating but he can’t even properly do it because of this holiday loneliness. 

Chanyeol, his ex, broke up with him not long ago. They’ve been together for four years and every year they would spend Christmas with each other. Chanyeol would help him decorate because the giant has a thing for decorating too and together, they’d make the brightest and most beautiful Christmas tree. 

But now that they’re no longer together, Baekhyun is left alone to decorate this stupid tree.

Baekhyun hasn’t gotten over him yet. He still loves Chanyeol very much and when the man told him that he doesn’t feel the same anymore and that he fell out of love, Baekhyun’s world comes crashing down. It has been three months since they broke up and Baekhyun yearns for Chanyeol still.

All the time, he would think about what went wrong and whose fault it is. And always, at the end of the day, he blames himself for letting Chanyeol slip away.

He heard from their friends that Chanyeol is doing well and that he’s living the ordinary. Baekhyun despises that because he’s here, wallowing in self-pity and loneliness, without even any Christmas food except for a slice of cake on his dining table.

Baekhyun is a bit late in decorating the tree since it’s Christmas in a few hours but he wants to welcome it with the holiday spirit. He didn’t prepare any food because he’s alone, without any friends and family to spend the day with. It’s just gonna be himself so he doesn’t see the point in preparing a lot of food. 

Baekhyun sighs again and stands up, forcing himself to finish decorating the tree. He put the fairy lights, hang the Christmas balls and other ornaments randomly. He’s gonna take it down by the end of the year so there isn’t really any reason to decorate it properly, right? There aren’t even gifts underneath the tree so what’s the point in making it beautiful.

He thought he was done but then he saw the star at the table. He needs to put it on top. 

Baekhyun picks it up and stares at it then looks over to the tree. It’s too tall for him. He could always get a chair and stand on it to put the tree but his heart aches suddenly. He remembers the times where Chanyeol would always pick him up so he could put the star on top of the tree… After that, they’ll cuddle and fall asleep to the blinking fairy lights… 

Without even thinking of what he is doing, Baekhyun long-pressed the number one on his phone and put the phone over his ear. 

Chanyeol, who’s drinking the night away in his apartment, is surprised when his phone suddenly rang. He settles down the glass on his counter and grabs his phone from the side. His heart almost jumps out of his chest when he saw the name on the call.

He quickly picks it up and stands, eyes wide as he answers the phone. “Baek?”

“H-Hi… Are you uhm… doing something tonight?”

“N-No… No, not at all.” Chanyeol admits, shamefully looking at the liquor.

“C-Can you put the star on top of the tree? Like you always do?”

* * *

Chanyeol grabs the star and then places it on top of the Christmas tree. It isn’t the most beautiful tree out there but it’s made by Baekhyun so Chanyeol’s gonna say that it is. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome… You decorated a bit late?” Chanyeol says and stares down at Baekhyun who looks the other way. 

“I did… I’m sorry for making you come all the way here.”

“It’s okay-”

Before Chanyeol could finish his sentence, frail arms are wrapping themselves around him and a little smile appears on his lips. 

“I’m sorry. Baek… Let’s cuddle and sleep?” Chanyeol asks gently and receives a sniffle and a nod.

“Merry Christmas… I promise I won’t let you spend it alone again… I love you, still.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!


	2. Christmas Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is a barista spending Christmas alone. Baekhyun is a customer during Christmas Eve.

Chanyeol tampers the ground coffee beans on the portafilter before putting it on the espresso machine. He puts two glasses underneath the spout and waits for the espresso to stop brewing. Once it is done, he grabs the portafilter and throws away the puck.

The barista gets a hold of the two espresso shots and swiftly creates a simple iced americano and calls out the customer who ordered it. After giving the cup of coffee, Chanyeol looks around the cafe.

That must be the last customer in a while…

Since the cafe is open 24/7, there are a lot of instances where there’ll be no customer at all within a given time. It’s almost midnight and it’s Christmas Eve, everyone must be in their homes and spending time with their family for the holiday. 

And even if it isn’t Christmas Eve, they barely get any customers at this time so most of the time, Chanyeol manages the cashier and makes the coffee himself as the barista. 

Chanyeol’s family is gonna spend Christmas and New Year abroad, they all went on a trip and they won’t be back until the middle of January. Although Chanyeol wanted to spend time with them, he can’t because he has classes on the first Monday of the next year. It sucks but there’s still a lot of Christmas to celebrate with the family. Besides, his brother-in-law’s family will be there. 

Chanyeol doesn’t hate them, they’re just uncomfortable to be with.

Grabbing a towel from the side, Chanyeol wipes the counter clean. He likes keeping his working space clean because it’s less stressful to work that way. 

Being a graduating college student is hard but it’s almost over so Chanyeol is making sure he savors every moment of it before he starts looking for the job he’ll be working for the next couple of years. He works part-time at this cafe which helps with his weekly allowance and food but his rent still gets paid by his parents. Chanyeol doesn’t want to add more to their expenses on him so he gets a part-time job.

If anything, Chanyeol’s parents want to cover everything until he graduates but he doesn’t want to burden them with that. He’ll do what he can and he’ll do his best to graduate without giving his parents headaches about school expenses.

In return, he’s alone for Christmas.

It isn’t a big deal but Chanyeol would really like to spend his Christmas eating delicious food, singing carolings, and giving gifts to everyone rather than wiping the counter of this big cafe all by himself.

* * *

Baekhyun holds the strap of his backpack tightly and pulls his jacket closer to his body. It’s definitely cold today and he wants to get something warm for his stomach before he continues writing this stupid article for the school newspaper. 

The snow is slippery so he carefully rushes to an open cafe. He usually goes there during the morning when classes are conducting on a regular schedule. In the morning, it’s crowded. In the afternoon, there would be barely any table available since it filled with people dining in while meeting their school or work deadlines. 

In the evening… it’s empty. 

Maybe it’s because it’s Christmas.

Baekhyun walks inside and he’s greeted with a deep voice. “Hello…”

Baekhyun glances up and sees a tall guy behind the counter, wearing a white button-down and a brown leather apron. “Hi, I didn’t come at a closing time didn’t I?” Baekhyun asks if he did, and if he did then he’d hate himself. 

“No. We’re open 24/7. Spending the Christmas alone?” The barista asks, glancing over to the small cute guy behind the counter who looks up to see the menu.

“Y-Yeah, I got classes on the first Monday and I forgot to buy a plane ticket. Everything’s booked.” 

“That sucks, I myself didn’t get to come on a trip with my family so I know how you feel… So what can I get for you?” Chanyeol inquires. The smaller guy hums, “A latte and… ooh is that a strawberry cake?” Baekhyun asks and goes in front of the display, staring at the delicious looking strawberry and cream cake. 

“Yes it is, it was baked after dinner so it’s very fresh.” Chanyeol answers.

“Great, can I get a slice?” 

“Of course, would that be all?” The barista asks and Baekhyun nods before paying for his order. 

“Should I wrap it or will this be for here?” 

“For here, please.” 

Baekhyun takes a seat at a table not far from the counter and grabs his laptop from the bag. If he’s gonna celebrate Christmas alone then he might as well spend it with this handsome barista while working on his school article.

Not long after his laptop opens, Chanyeol is walking towards him with a tray in his hands. “Here’s your food, enjoy.” the barista smiles at him and Baekhyun smiles back, a little blush coating his cheeks.

“Thanks.” 

Chanyeol goes back to the counter and prepares himself a cup of coffee and takes a slice of the strawberry cake. He, of course, paid for it before he places everything on a tray. Slowly, he approaches Baekhyun who looks up from his laptop with a surprised expression.

“Mind if I sit with you? It’s kind of lonely if I sit by myself…”

Baekhyun’s expression brightens, he thought Chanyeol will just ignore him for the rest of the time.

“No, I don’t mind. Please do.” 

Chanyeol settles down in front of him and then goes to the back to get something. Baekhyun waits for him to come back and when he does, Chanyeol is carrying a laptop in his hands too.

“I have something to finish before the new year too…”

Baekhyun laughs, “So this is like- a Christmas study date huh?”

Baekhyun turns bright red at what he said and Chanyeol’s cheeks turn rosy too…

“You could say that- oh, it’s 12 AM.” Chanyeol says.

“Merry Christmas…”

“Chanyeol.”

“Merry Christmas, Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”


	3. Exemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol can't spend Christmas with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is upset for some reason.

“Come on! You’re old enough, tell that to your mom.” Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. The two of them, Chanyeol and him, are walking towards the train station to go to their homes.

Today is the last of class and the start of their Christmas break. They already made a couple of plans for the next remaining days before Christmas but Baekhyun insists that they should still spend Christmas together. He offers for Chanyeol to spend the day with Baekhyun’s family instead.

Chanyeol can’t find anything wrong with that, except for the fact that his family wants him home during that day. 

“Baekhyun, it’s not like our houses are far away… We could always go see each other whenever just not on Christmas Eve.” The taller male says, fixing his hold on his bag as they walk down the street.

“But we’re best friends! We need to see each other every day and every night.” Baekhyun argues cutely, doing all sorts of hand gestures with a matching blush on his cheeks. It’s adorable to look at especially when his face gets all red while trying to come up with the right words to say.

“Yes, we’re best friends… But distance doesn’t define that… We can still be best friends even if we’re far away from each other or even if we don’t see each other for days- or even years.” Chanyeol says. His heart aches at that so he looks away from Baekhyun whose eyes widen.

“I-I know that… But shouldn’t we at least spend time with each other because we can?” Baekhyun’s voice gets even smaller and Chanyeol sighs.

“We have respective families to spend the day with… I’m sure if you would spend Christmas with us, then your family would miss you.” The taller guy utters as they go down the stairs to the subway train station.

“They see me everyday…” Baekhyun answers with a pout, looking down at his feet. They’ve got their tickets and are now waiting for the train to arrive.

It isn’t that Baekhyun is being greedy. He wants to spend Christmas with him but he knows that Chanyeol wouldn’t want to. 

Baekhyun has been the clingiest person to Chanyeol, he’s always in the guy’s way and sometimes he resents himself for it. But he can’t really help it because he likes Chanyeol.

Yes, he likes Chanyeol. 

They’ve been friends for a while now and Baekhyun’s feelings started way back before they even become friends. He hasn’t said anything to the taller one yet mainly because he’s scared of what Chanyeol’s answer would be. But they’ve been friends for years now and they haven’t spent a single Christmas with each other. Chanyeol would always be out of town and now that he’s finally here for the holiday, he refuses to spend it with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to continue being greedy though so he’ll just let his offer go. If Chanyeol really can’t or if he really doesn’t want to, then it’s fine with Baekhyun. At least that’s what he says to himself.

They entered the train and goes to their usual spot. Both of them are standing because they leave out the empty seats for elderly people. 

Chanyeol glances down at Baekhyun who hasn’t talked since they’ve entered the train. 

The smaller one is gloomy all of a sudden and Chanyeol wants to know the reason behind it. He is just about to ask when Baekhyun puts his bag over his chest, opens it, and grabs his earphones. He plugs it into his phone and puts them in his ears before playing a song.

_ So he’s just gonna ignore me for the rest of the ride… _

Chanyeol shorty wonders why Baekhyun’s upset with the fact that he can’t be with him during Christmas. It’s given already that they have families of their own so it’s probably not that… Even though Chanyeol’s mother loves Baekhyun and his family, she still wants Chanyeol to be home for Christmas rather than somebody else’s house.

Baekhyun mentioned earlier that if possible, he wants the two of them to be together for New Year’s Eve too… Why does Baekhyun want to be with him all the time?

_ Now that he thinks about it… Is there a chance that Baekhyun likes him too?  _

Chanyeol turns red at the thought and glances down at Baekhyun again. He slowly taps Baekhyun’s shoulder and when the smaller one looks up at him, confused, Chanyeol motions to the earphones.

Baekhyun removes one of the earphones, waiting for Chanyeol to speak.

“Mind if we share?”

Baekhyun turns red and gives Chanyeol an earphone.

They’re sharing it now and Baekhyun can’t even look at Chanyeol through the glass in front of them. He’s afraid that Chanyeol will see how his face looks and asks about it. Not only that but Chanyeol looks really handsome and he doesn’t want to be bashful around him.

“My mom wants me to be home for Christmas…” Chanyeol starts.

_ I know that already.  _

“She’s never gonna let me go to anyone’s house for Christmas Eve, you know?” 

_ Stop, I said I know that.  _

“But I think there’s an exemption.” Baekhyun slowly looks up from his feet and looks at Chanyeol through the glass of the train. Chanyeol’s already staring at him and he feels his cheeks warming up at the thought of Chanyeol looking at him. 

_ This is not good for my heart, Chanyeol… _

“What do you mean exemption?”

“I mean, I guess she’ll allow it when I say that I’ll be spending Christmas with my boyfriend.” Chanyeol smiles. 

_ Boyfriend? Chanyeol has a boyfriend?!  _

“Y-You have a boyfriend? You never said anything-”

Before Baekhyun could say anything else, Chanyeol grabs him from the chin and tilts his face up before leaning down to peck his lips. No one probably saw that because of how engaged they are with their own business but Baekhyun couldn’t help but look around, embarrassed. 

“I’m hoping it to be you, silly.”


	4. Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no single bed hotel rooms left.

“I’m sorry, sir… Since all of the flights are delayed, many passengers came and booked rooms. We don’t have any single-bed hotel rooms to offer. We have suites and double-bed hotel rooms though.” The receptionist explains to Chanyeol.

No, he can’t have this.

He’s finally going back home after months and the day after tomorrow is Christmas. He’s excited, very much so, but there’s a weather problem happening right now. All flights are canceled until further notice. The cancellation of flights is alright, it’s given already… But now, Chanyeol has to worry about getting himself a single hotel room to spend the hours until the flights resume.

Just like the receptionist said, all the rooms are taken and there are only suites and double-bed rooms available. Suites are too expensive, just like hotel rooms for two, and he doesn’t want to spend more because he’s on a budget. If only there are more hotels he could get to in the meantime… He already looked it up and it seems like all of the hotels nearby are fully-booked and this is the only place that has rooms to offer.

It’s frustrating Chanyeol. All he wants is to leave and go to his hometown but shitty weather has to happen and now he doesn’t even know if he could be home for Christmas day. He misses his family so much and it’s been months since he’s seen them… One wouldn’t be able to imagine how much he yearns for them.

He’s never been one to be away from his family, if anything, Chanyeol would like to spend the rest of his life with them. But he got a job transfer that requires him to move out of town. He wouldn’t have taken the job if it wasn’t for the great pay that the job has to offer. In an exchange for a great deal of money, Chanyeol moves out of his home and barely visits because of how hectic the job is.

Now that he’s finally gonna see them, flights just have to be canceled. He could accept that because it’s for their safety but what he can’t swallow down is the fact that this big-ass hotel can’t offer a single bedroom to him.

“What do you mean there’s no single bedroom anymore? All the hotels around here are full and the flights will resume in 20 hours.” Chanyeol turns to his left and sees a small guy complaining to the other receptionist. It seems like he’s having the same problem as Chanyeol.

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at the receptionist who looks scared. “S-Sir, all of the single bedrooms are taken… We could offer you a suite or a room for two people though…” She stutters out and Baekhyun scoffs.

“I have no use for a suite. If I get the two people’s bedroom, will I only pay for one?” He asks.

“Uh… no, sir… You have to pay for the entire thing.” The receptionist says and Baekhyun huffs.

Baekhyun’s sister is due tomorrow and he wants to get back home as soon as possible to see his nephew but now all of his plans are messed up because of the flights. He would have agreed to get the room for two if he wouldn’t pay for two people. Where will he stay for the next couple of hours then?

“What seems to be the problem here, sir?” The manager appears behind the receptionists and both of them move away to give the manager some space.

“Since I’m the only one checking in, I want to have a single bedroom but it seems like there are no rooms left. I would take the double bedroom but I have to pay for two.” Baekhyun complains. He frowns when the manager then turns to the tall man beside him who’s been talking to the receptionist for longer.

“What about you, sir?”

“Same thing with him.” Chanyeol simply says.

“I’m afraid we can’t change our hotel policy… However, there will be people who’ll check out later… Perhaps it would be okay if you gentlemen wait in our lobby?” The manager says.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to put up more fight and just nods. He pulls on his bags and then walks to the lobby. He flops down on the couch and slumps, how long will it even take?

He looks up and sees the smaller guy who has the same issue with him walking closer. It seems like he agreed to wait too.

Baekhyun sits down in front of Chanyeol and tugs his jacket closer. He’s tired, he just wants to sleep because he’s been awake for more than a day now. He could sleep in this hotel lobby but he’s still a bit hesitant.

“It’s tired bickering with them.” Chanyeol comments. The guy looks up and nods, shrugging right after.

“Will they charge us if we just use this lobby as a hotel room?” Baekhyun jokes and Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun asks.

“Chanyeol. And you, Mr. Sassy?”

“Mr. Sassy? Where did that come from?” Baekhyun huffs, “It’s Baekhyun, not Mr. Sassy.”

“Great name but I’m calling you Mr. Sassy. The receptionist was ready to cry.” The taller guy comments. “It’s her fault for almost booking me a suite, suites are expensive as fuck.” Baekhyun utters and Chanyeol nods.

“Wait… Since suites are expensive and only double bedrooms are left… And the flight won’t resume until after 20 hours, would you mind if we share a room? I-I promise I’m not a pervert or something, I kinda just want to rest.” Chanyeol says.

It made Baekhyun think. Well, if the guy only wants to rest and he only wants to rest too… Then there shouldn’t be a problem with sharing a hotel room with a complete stranger. He’s already comfortable with him in this lobby, so that’s a plus.

“You know what? Deal. Let’s get the room and split the bill.” Baekhyun says.

“Alright, Mr. Sassy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! leave comments on what i should do next! i also have a kofi if ever you want to support hehe


	5. Mr. Byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol got Mr. Byun's name for the exchange gift for the company's Christmas party.

Chanyeol sighs heavily, bag heavy on his back as he enters the building. He scans his ID and then heads straight to the elevator. It’s Christmas day soon and the office would be close until the 26th. Today is the 20th of December and they won’t see each other for a whole week. It’s their Christmas party today and the secretary is nervous.

He isn’t the one who created the program for the Christmas party so he doesn’t know how today is supposed to go. That’s one of the factors why he’s nervous today. Mr. Byun, the company’s CEO, is a very strict man who almost didn’t let the office have a party. He’s lenient enough to give them a week off before going back to work again. He’s lenient enough to also give let them go to work for only two days after the 26th, so they could celebrate the new year until the 4th of January.

Mr. Byun isn’t so bad, he’s just very uptight and scary but other than that he’s a fine boss.

Chanyeol blushes at that thought. Well, Mr. Byun is a fine man. He’s beautiful, to say the least, and Chanyeol has been crushing on him since the day he got hired as his secretary. It was a scary day and a bumpy ride, but after 5 years of being his secretary, they’ve gotten along pretty well now. Mr. Byun smiles at him a lot and talks to him in a softer voice than the others. He’s also very kind to him and even lets him take a week off with pay when he isn’t feeling well. He’d also send food to his house whenever he’s sick and would be hesitant to give him orders after he recovered.

So yeah, Mr. Byun is nice to him.

But still, he doesn’t think he’s far from others. Mr. Byun is Mr. Byun after all.

The thing is, Mr. Byun _hates_ parties. He barely goes to them even if they’re work-related. Chanyeol got him to approve the Christmas party proposal, but that wouldn’t change his mood about parties at all. Another problem Chanyeol is facing right now is his gift.

Of course, you can’t have a Christmas party without having an exchange gift thing. And he got Mr. Byun’s name when he was picking from the clear bowl filled with all of their names.

Naturally, he’d give coupons or whatever if he picked a random office mate. But no, he got Mr. Byun and it took him hours, even days, to finalize what he’ll buy him as a gift. They have a gift price limit but he didn’t want to play around that limit because he knows Mr. Byun could afford anything. Instead, he got him this bottle of perfume that Mr. Byun always uses.

It’s a women's perfume and it smells good whenever Baekhyun’s putting it on inside the office. Chanyeol sneaked up on Baekhyun’s drawer when the CEO went to the bathroom and take a good look at the name of the perfume. The bottle is almost empty so he thought, why not replace it with a new one?

He looked it up and his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets when he saw the digits nearing four figures as its price. Nonetheless, he still typed in the numbers on his credit card and happily wrapped the gift.

He’s so nervous because Mr. Byun could have gotten himself a new bottle already and might be weirded out when he realizes that Chanyeol knows what kind of perfume he wears.

Chanyeol arrives and many people greet him and offer him a seat at their table. Chanyeol declines though because he wants to sit on Mr. Byun’s table where the CEO and the COO will be sitting. One minute before the party starts, Mr. Byun arrives and takes a seat beside Chanyeol after he greets everyone.

Chanyeol gets nervous again because he doesn’t know what to do. Instead, he focuses his attention on the little game that the emcee is trying to get everyone to participate in. The secretary participated in one game but the CEO never stood up on his chair, and each of his moves makes Chanyeol nervous.

Baekhyun is getting grumpier as each second passes by because Chanyeol isn’t paying attention to him and keeps looking away whenever their eyes meet for a second longer. He wants Chanyeol’s attention on him but it’s a greedy request given that there’s someone in front.

When it was finally time to give the gifts, Chanyeol digs out the gift from his bag. He sees Mr. Byun glancing over to his gift so he holds it tightly until the emcee says that they could give it to the person they got.

Chanyeol glances over to Baekhyun who stares at him. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol offers him the beautiful looking gift. Baekhyun’s heart warms up and he slowly unwraps the gift, careful not to ruin the wrapper.

“Y-You know what perfume I use?”

Chanyeol blushes, “Y-Yes, Mr. Byun… I thought you might appreciate it if I got you a new bottle.”

Slowly, Baekhyun pushes a box towards Chanyeol. With wide eyes, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. “Yeah, I got your name. Open it and stop staring at me like that.”

Chanyeol slowly opens the gift and his heart drops to his stomach when he sees a navy blue and gold watch. The brand name already is too expensive so he doesn’t know why Baekhyun got him this.

“M-Mr. Byun, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s my gift for Christmas. And come on, we’ve been working for five years, at least call me Baekhyun.” The CEO smiles at him.

Before Chanyeol could stop himself, he opens his mouth to speak. “B-Baekhyun, would you like to have dinner at my place for Christmas Eve?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and so does Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol is about to take back what he said when Baekhyun smiled.

“Of course, Chanyeol.”


	6. Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol won't wear the Christmas Sweater.

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head and closes his eyes. Today is Christmas and they’re gonna have some breakfast now. He wants to go to the dining room and eat but Baekhyun is in there. Well, he’s not avoiding Baekhyun. He’s just avoiding his  _ sweater _ .

Yes, a sweater. 

He doesn’t know who gave Baekhyun the idea to get ugly and matching Christmas sweaters but now he’s parading around the house wearing that thing. It even lights up which makes Chanyeol cringe. Baekhyun says that it’s only for Christmas day and that they won’t wear it again until the next year. That’s exactly Chanyeol’s point. 

Why would Baekhyun buy something that he’ll only wear once in his lifetime?

Chanyeol would have worn it if it doesn’t look that ugly. But it’s  _ that  _ ugly that’s why he doesn’t even bother looking at it for the second time. Baekhyun keeps urging him to wear it because they’re matching but Chanyeol really doesn’t want to do it. 

He’s been asked multiple times by Baekhyun to wear it but he declines all the time. That’s why Baekhyun sulkily retreated and didn’t bother Chanyeol anymore. Chanyeol would have been okay if it’s just a normal Christmas sweater but it isn’t that’s why he doesn’t even bother thinking twice whether he should give Baekhyun a chance.

Now, Baekhyun is in the dining room, preparing their breakfast and the table, still wearing that stupid ugly sweater. He doesn’t wanna go there because Baekhyun might ask him again to wear it. But, they’re gonna have breakfast any moment now so there’s no way to avoid it anymore. 

Chanyeol rises up from his seat on the couch, leaving the television playing because Toben is watching whatever is playing on it. Slowly, Chanyeol walks to the dining room and sees Baekhyun wearing a black sweater. 

Where’s the ugly sweater?

“Hi… What do we have here?” Chanyeol asks and peers on the table. 

“Just some pancakes, eggs, bacon…” The smaller male answers and turns to the counter. He pours hot chocolate in two mugs and places them on the table. He sits down and looks up at Chanyeol.

“What are you doing? Come sit.” Baekhyun says and starts eating. Chanyeol sits down and grabs himself a serving of the delicious looking breakfast. They start eating and Chanyeol keeps glancing over to Baekhyun who seems different from how he was this morning.

“You leave the TV open?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah, Toben is watching.”

“After breakfast, could you put everything in the dishwasher? I’ll bring down the gifts since the guys are coming here later. Toben keeps ripping off the wrapper that’s why I had to bring them up to our room.” Baekhyun asks nicely and Chanyeol nods. Toben keeps ruining the gifts that’s why Baekhyun thought they should just bring down the gifts when it’s already Christmas. 

Baekhyun goes upstairs after breakfast and Chanyeol keeps wondering why he isn’t wearing the sweater anymore while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Maybe he thought it’s ugly too.

A few minutes pass and Baekhyun is still not going down so Chanyeol thought he’s trying to get everything down. The gifts are large so he won’t be able to bring them in one go. He goes upstairs and walks to their bedroom to see Baekhyun sitting down on the bed while talking to someone over the phone.

“What time are you guys coming over?” Baekhyun asks the person. 

“Oh… We could have a movie night, I’ll tell Chanyeol so we could prepare the movies and food.” 

“Hm? The sweaters? Uhm… He doesn’t want to wear them so I just kept them… It’s alright, they’re very ugly so that should be the reason why he doesn’t want to wear it even it’s tradition.”

_ Even he knows that they’re ugly, Chanyeol thinks. _

“Hey Sehun, don’t forget to bring my gift- wait, really? You’ll wear it with me?” Baekhyun exclaims and Chanyeol’s eyes almost fall out of their socket.

“I mean yeah… if he doesn’t want to wear the other sweater then you could wear it instead. It would be a waste if no one wants to wear it.” 

“Alright, I’ll just give it to you later. Hm? Okay, bye. Take care.” 

Chanyeol walks into the room and startles Baekhyun. “Oh, great you’re here. Can you bring the giant teddy bear instead? It’s heavy.” Baekhyun says and stands up from the bed. 

He didn’t even bother asking if Chanyeol heard that they’re talking about him a while ago.

“Who’s that on the phone with you?” The taller male asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Huh? It’s Sehun. I asked what time they’ll be here.” 

“And the sweater?”

Baekhyun stops playing with his phone. “What about it?” He inquires as he looks at Chanyeol. 

“Why would you give it to Sehun?” 

Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. He goes to the pile of gifts and starts picking them up. “You don’t want it so why not give it to him? We could get cute pictures while wearing them and it would be cute for Instagram. Why do you ask?” 

“It’s mine, though. You said it’s mine.”

“Well, you don’t want it. I’ve been asking you to wear it for me but you keep declining so it’s a waste if I don’t give it to Sehun.”

“Where is it?” 

“In the closet, why?” 

As soon as Baekhyun says that, Chanyeol is marching over to the closet. He grabs the sweater and removes the shirt he’s wearing. He puts it on and the itchy material instantly annoyed him but he still puts it on.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks after Chanyeol turns to him.

“It’s mine.”

“You said it’s ugly and that you don’t want to wear it. Take it off so I could give it to Sehun.” Baekhyun stands up and shakes his head because of how jealous Chanyeol is. Sehun is literally married! What is he even thinking?

“Let’s take cute pictures wearing it and post it on Instagram.”


	7. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun agreed to not give each other anything for Christmas. Chanyeol couldn't stop himself though.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun agreed not to buy each other gifts for Christmas.

Since both of them have good-paying jobs that allow them to buy themselves what they want and need, buying a gift for each other would be a pain. They happen to realize that they have all they could ever ask for when both of them couldn’t come up with a better gift for each other last Christmas.

It was a stressful disaster for the two so they agreed this Christmas to not buy or even bother thinking of a gift. Of course, they have gifts for others such as their friends and family but for themselves, they don’t.

It’s a bit relieving that they didn’t have to go through weeks and weeks of thinking of the perfect gift like last Christmas. However, when their friends went to their place last night, carrying a bunch of gifts for Baekhyun… Chanyeol couldn’t help but think.

Is it really okay to not buy Baekhyun a gift? Baekhyun has been especially hardworking this year because they moved into a new apartment which has a more expensive rent. And he’s been the most understanding boyfriend ever. 

They’ve had a lot of bumps this year and all of the roots of it were mainly Chanyeol but Baekhyun understood him every time. So, Chanyeol thinks it’s really unfair if he doesn’t get Baekhyun anything at all.

There could be something. There must be something. 

It’s already midnight of the 26th and Baekhyun is sleeping peacefully beside Chanyeol, not knowing what the hell Chanyeol is thinking of. 

Chanyeol doesn’t plan to sleep until he thought of something for Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to let the year pass without him making sure that he gets Baekhyun something.

He turns towards Baekhyun and the smaller’s beautiful sleeping face comes into view. Chanyeol folds his arm and lays his head on it before reaching out towards Baekhyun. He strokes Baekhyun’s hair and presses a kiss on his forehead. 

“What do you want for Christmas, baby?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun even though he’s sleeping deeply and too into his slumber to hear Chanyeol’s voice. 

“If only I could give you some-“

Before Chanyeol could even finish his sentence, he stopped because he realized what he could to Baekhyun. Baekhyun will be mad because, at some point, Chanyeol thought about what he’ll give to him even though both of them agreed not to even think about it. But he could relieve that a bit because the gift wouldn’t just be for Baekhyun. It would be for them.

* * *

The next day, Chanyeol cooks breakfast in the kitchen and waits for Baekhyun to come down from their bedroom. Baekhyun, wearing his pajamas still, comes down and sits on the stool while waiting for Chanyeol to finish cooking.

“After breakfast, we’re going out.” 

That seems to brighten up Baekhyun’s moody attitude in the morning. He’s not an early bird, never have been. 

“Where are we going? Is it a date?” Baekhyun asks, eyes shining as he asks Chanyeol the question. Baekhyun loves going out on dates and they barely got to do so this whole year so yes, he’s yearning for some date with his lover.

“Of course. Just be ready right away, okay? It doesn’t matter if you haven’t showered. Just change your clothes and then we’ll get going.” Chanyeol mutters, knowing exactly how long Baekhyun takes in the bathroom. 

“A-Alright. You’re making me nervous.” 

“Don’t be. It’s just a date.” Chanyeol smiles and then puts a plate of breakfast in front of Baekhyun. 

After breakfast, Baekhyun gets dressed to go outside. He’s wearing a lot of layers because it’s cold and snowing outside. It’s not the best time to go on a date but wherever he goes with Chanyeol is whenever he’s the happiest so he doesn’t really mind the nipping coldness.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun inquires and wraps his scarf around his neck. 

“It’s a secret. You’ll know when we get there.” 

Chanyeol drives the two of them to their destination and Baekhyun kept asking where they have headed the whole ride. His questions though seem to have died down when they stopped in front of a pet store. 

They hop out of the car and walk to the entrance of the pet store that’s surprisingly open even though it’s the day after Christmas. 

“Hi! Welcome. What can I help you guys today?” The person behind the desk says with a smile.

“Hi, we’re gonna see the puppies that are up for adoption? We’ve been meaning to get a fur buddy.” Chanyeol mentions and Baekhyun looks at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, that’s great! I’ll get all of them prepared. For now, go ahead and take a seat.” The lady utters and goes to the back. 

“C-Chan? What? Why?” Baekhyun’s eyes are glossy but there’s light behind them still. It’s like he’s so excited and happy and that’s what makes Chanyeol happy too.

“You told me that you wanted a puppy but I didn’t want to have one. Now, there’s really no reason for me to object to it. Since we both agreed not to get a gift, let’s consider the new addition to our family a gift for both of us.”

Baekhyun engulfs him in a hug and they would have stayed like that if the woman didn’t come back right away. She calls them to the back and shows them to the litters of puppies and even senior dogs who are ready to have a new home. 

They are introduced one by one to the dogs and after carefully thinking about it, the two came up with a decision. 

“So, have you guys chosen the lucky pupper?” The lady asks and Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other before smiling.

“We’re gonna adopt the black poodle.” 

“I’m sure he’s gonna love it. Here, fill up these papers and then you’re ready to take him home. What are you naming him anyway?” 

Baekhyun smiles, “Toben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the idea tani baby >.<


	8. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you supposed to kiss under the mistletoe?

“Chanyeol, remember, we have to kiss under the mistletoe. I don’t know why but Junmyeon said that if we kiss underneath the mistletoe, we’re gonna be blessed next year.” Baekhyun says while pushing the cart.

It’s the 20th of December today, as much as they wanted to decorate the Christmas tree earlier, they still had work the last few days. Today marks their Christmas vacations so they want to buy some ornaments and decorations for their tree.

“We always kiss so that wouldn’t be a problem. We could kiss here if you want to.” Chanyeol winks and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“No. No PDA.”

Even though he said that he’s already blushing as if Chanyeol kissed him. The taller male couldn’t stop himself and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek in front of the people. Baekhyun shrieks and runs away with the cart to the decorations section. Chanyeol chuckles and catches up with his boyfriend.

“Don’t even think about it,” Baekhyun says and blocks Chanyeol with the cart as he looks at the decorations on the shelves. “I’m not, I’m looking for Christmas balls,” Chanyeol says and looks around.

“Get the white ones, they look nice with the blue fairy lights.”

After roaming around for about an hour, their cart is filled with a lot of decorations. They paid for it and went home right away.

* * *

“What do you want to eat? I’ll prepare some snacks so we can eat something while decorating the tree.” Chanyeol mutters before placing the boxes of decorations on the floor beside the 7 foot Christmas tree.

“Hmm… Anything. What do we have on the fridge? Just prepare whatever’s in the fridge.” Baekhyun says, instantly opening the boxes. Chanyeol nods then walk to the kitchen. 

He’s not that good in the kitchen because Baekhyun is the one who always cooks but he can put things in the microwave which is enough knowledge to cook a frozen pizza. He puts the frozen pizza in the microwave and sits down on the counter while waiting for it.

The box in his pocket is boring a hole on his pants and it feels so heavy carrying it around.

This year marks his and Baekhyun’s fifth anniversary. It’s hard to imagine that they’ve been together for that long. They’ve had their up and downs but none of those had put an end to their relationship. 

Chanyeol has been thinking about this for a few months now and around a month ago, he concluded that he wants to marry Baekhyun. No one loves Chanyeol more than Baekhyun does and he doesn’t have plans on letting Baekhyun go anytime soon.

The sassy cherub is the only person he sees with himself in front of the altar and that’s enough for Chanyeol to start planning on proposing. The last name “Park” sounds beautiful with Baekhyun’s name. 

Baekhyun hasn’t mentioned anything to Chanyeol about marrying but it’s always been his dream to get married and start a family. Baekhyun is a simple man with simple desires and since Chanyeol could only provide him simplicity, the man thinks it’s time for them to settle down. 

Of course, there is still a chance that Baekhyun would reject him which makes Chanyeol weak on the knees. He wants to marry Baekhyun as soon as possible, rejection is Chanyeol’s biggest fear as of the moment.

His thoughts are interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. He pulls out the pizza from the microwave and puts it on a plate. He grabs two diet cokes from the fridge which is Baekhyun’s favorite and brought them to the living room. 

Baekhyun hasn’t done much except open the packagings of the decorations so Chanyeol is glad. He loves decorating Christmas trees so maybe Baekhyun waited for him.

“Open…” Baekhyun hums as he offers the can of diet coke to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol accepts it and opens it because Baekhyun always has trouble opening them. He hands it over to Baekhyun who leans up and kisses him before going back to the tree.

“Hey… Help me put Christmas balls on the top. I can’t reach.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol puts down the food on the table before walking over to Baekhyun. He grabs the box filled with Christmas balls and starts hanging them on the tree, making sure they’re evenly spaced out. Baekhyun is kneeling on the floor, hanging Christmas balls too.

Once the ornaments are placed, Baekhyun starts putting the white glittered flowers around. Chanyeol does it too and because of their teamwork, they finished putting everything right away.

Baekhyun grabs the fairy lights and put them around the tree with the help of Chanyeol. 

After an hour of rearranging the decorations, they finally finished as Chanyeol put the star on top of the tree.

Baekhyun plugs in the lights and their Christmas tree looks gorgeous.

“It looks so pretty.” Baekhyun hums. He really loves Christmas.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s stomach and hums, “Yeah, it’s pretty.” He says while looking at Baekhyun whose eyes are fixed on the tree.

“Hm, you forgot to put on the mistletoe,” Chanyeol mutters and Baekhyun breaks away from his grip to get the mistletoe on the table. After grabbing it, he goes to the door and tries to hang it up. Chanyeol is usually the one to hang the mistletoe so Baekhyun can’t reach it at the top of the door.

“Let me do it for you,” Chanyeol says but Baekhyun is too stubborn.

While Baekhyun is desperately trying to put the mistletoe, Chanyeol kneels on one knee and grabs the box from his pocket. Baekhyun stops and looks at him with wide eyes.

“Chanyeol?”

“Baekhyun, I-I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I think it’s the perfect time for us to spend our lifetime together. If you reject me, I’ll kiss the shit out of you in public so please- will you marry me?” Chanyeol nervously says, the threat he just muttered is empty.

Baekhyun laughs with teary eyes, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for giving me this cutest idea maddy bear >.<


	9. Hangover Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many phases to go through when dealing with a Hangover Baekhyun.

“I told you not to drink too much,” Chanyeol mutters, removing Baekhyun’s body on top of him. It’s the morning after Christmas and they’re in Chanyeol’s parents’ house. Baekhyun was invited to drink with Chanyeol’s sister and cousins and since Baekhyun was too polite, he didn’t refuse everything that was offered to him.

All five of them ended up drunk and Chanyeol had a hard time bringing them to bed especially Baekhyun who refused to stand up from the bottom of the stairs, insisting that he will be fine sleeping on the floor. Chanyeol had to carry him up to the bedroom, remove his clothes, and replace them with comfortable ones. 

They finished around 4 AM and it’s already 11 AM, they’re gonna go out to eat lunch any moment now but Baekhyun is still feeling lazy. He doesn’t even want to get off of Chanyeol but the taller male removed him. “We have to get up, mom is gonna go berserk if she sees us still sleeping,” Chanyeol says. 

“I can’t get up. Don’t make me get up.” Baekhyun complains and tugs the blanket closer to his body.

“I will pour cold water on you if you don’t get up, we’re gonna be doomed.” 

“Let’s stay here, cuddle and kiss… Please?” Baekhyun turns to him. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “That’s not gonna work on me, Baekhyun. You’ve used the cuddle-card too much that I now know you only use it so we could stay in bed.” 

Baekhyun huffs, he just wants to sleep. Yoora wasn’t letting him go last night and he couldn’t even move. How do they expect him to show up during lunch all cute and pretty? They’re gonna have to face a hangover Baekhyun which is not really nice for an after Christmas lunch.

“Besides, my father will be there and he wants to badly meet you. He wasn’t here last night because of work but now he’s gonna see how amazing I am for being your boyfriend.” 

“Shut up. We only know that you want him to see that you finally got me after years of being a wimp. Even if you got me, he will still see you as a wimp.” Baekhyun huffs and Chanyeol turns to him, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun and pulling him into his arms.

“Hangover Baekhyun is a mean Baekhyun. Next time, don’t drink too much alright?” The taller male softly says and kisses Baekhyun’s temple. 

“I won’t… I just- Yoora kept pouring me a drink and I couldn’t refuse.” Baekhyun says with a small pout.

“I’ll tell her about it. Ugh- we have an hour to prepare… Come on, let’s get up.”

“An hour? There’s so much more that we can do in just an hour, Yeollie.” His small boyfriend turns to him with a little smirk on his face.

Ah yes. Hangover Baekhyun is not only mean, but he’s also a bit… horny. 

He’s always been like that, Chanyeol never questioned it.

“Babe, we don’t have too much time. How about later when we get home?” 

Baekhyun whines, “We could sixty-nine, and then we’ll finish faster… Please?”

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair. They could always take a shower together which is faster…

“Fine. But we have to be really fast alright?” Chanyeol says and turns fully on his back. Baekhyun sits up and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Can I be on the bottom this time? I don’t wanna be on top.”

“Yes yes, your highness,” Chanyeol says and sits up, letting Baekhyun replace his position on the bed. Since they’re quickly running out of time, the taller male instantly kissed Baekhyun who holds his face with both of his hands. 

Baekhyun’s movements are fast as if he’s rushing it too which is alright given that they are in a tight time range. 

“Mhm…” Chanyeol grunts when Baekhyun’s right hand traveled down to his pants. After touching it once, Baekhyun dips his hand inside Chanyeol’s pants and holds his soft member.

“Your hand is cold.” The taller complains and Baekhyun ignores him as he strokes his member. It doesn’t even take long before Chanyeol is already getting hard, Baekhyun has that effect on him even if Chanyeol restraints himself.

Chanyeol’s lips travel down to Baekhyun’s neck and kiss the skin all over. He wants to leave marks but he knows Baekhyun will resent him for it. Baekyhun isn’t one to put scarf so it will be a bit suspicious. He uses his left hand to caress the small pink nub that’s already hard because of the coldness in the air, making it stick out through Baekhyun’s shirt. 

From his neck, Chanyeol kisses his way down to Baekhyun’s chest and wraps his lips around the hard nub. Baekhyun releases a hot whimper and his hand on Chanyeol’s flaccid stills for a moment before continuing its previous movements.

Baekhyun latches his lips on Chanyeol’s neck, his head craning awkwardly but Chanyeol is baring it like he’s inviting Baekhyun to kiss it. He tugs on the neckline of Chanyeol’s shirt and bites at the flesh. Chanyeol grunts again and lets Baekhyun do whatever he wants.

So, Baekhyun sucks on the skin, lapping at it and making sure he leaves the biggest hickey on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It’s not like someone will see it anyway. Chanyeol loves wearing turtlenecks during winter so it’s not really a problem.

Chanyeol is already aching on his pants and when he’s about to take off his pants, there’s a loud banging at the door.

“Chanyeol! You horny motherfucker, leave Baekhyun alone! We’re leaving in thirty minutes, go take a cold shower!” Yoora’s voice is so loud for a peaceful morning and Chanyeol groans, hating his sister for cockblocking him.

Baekhyun giggles and gets up from the bed. 

“We’ll be down in a few, we’re just gonna get dressed, noona.” 

“Alright, angel! See you!”

Chanyeol gapes at Baekhyun who winks at him. How is Yoora so nice to Baekhyun?

“We’ll continue in the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this took a day! I haven't been feeling alright these past few days.


	10. Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is alone for Christmas, or so he thought.

“Uh- yeah, I don’t have any plans for Christmas. I mean, you’re away so it’s just gonna be me and Toben… We won’t really be celebrating it big. Maybe I’ll eat a good dinner and drink wine over Home Alone.” Baekhyun chuckles as he’s playing with his food. Chanyeol is on the phone, wearing his military uniform and smiling at him.

“I’m sorry if I couldn’t be home for Christmas. There’s a lot of trainees who won’t come home for Christmas so they could finish their serving time early, so I have to look after them. And I used up all of my vacations for the year…” Chanyeol almost whispers before adjusting his hat.

Baekhyun looks down on his food that’s been untouched since Chanyeol called. 

It seems like he’s gonna be spending the Christmas alone seeing that his husband is on duty for Christmas. It’s hard having a husband that has a position in the military… The distance and the constant lack of communication are putting a strain on their relationship. However, this is what Chanyeol wants. He wants to be a general in the army and Baekhyun doesn’t want to be selfish. He wants Chanyeol to do what he likes to do… even if it means this.

They only see each other at the end of the day, through the screens of their phone. Sometimes Chanyeol would be too tired to even say goodnight and he’ll fall asleep with the call ongoing in the background. Baekhyun would sadly end the phone call because he doesn’t want to disturb his husband’s sleep. 

“It’s alright, love… I understand. But since you asked what my plans are, I just told you what I really plan to do for tomorrow.” 

“I know… Sorry again. Won’t Jongin or the others spend the day there?” 

“They won’t… All of them have to go to their families and such… Don’t worry about it, Chanyeol. It’s not like I won’t see you again next year. Maybe you could go home on January 1st? Since it’s the new year, your vacations are renewed.” Baekhyunn offers.

“I’ll have to ask, baby. I’ll let you know right away.”

“O-Okay… Oh, it’s already 12 AM. Merry Christmas, love.” Baekhyun smiles at the camera. 

Chanyeol smiles too. “Merry Christmas, beautiful. I love you.” 

“I love you.” The blush on Baekhyun’s cheek is pretty.

* * *

Chanyeol feels so bad for lying. He could go home for Christmas Eve but he wants to come home tomorrow.

He knows that Baekhyun is having a hard time with their relationship seeing that Chanyeol needs to be constantly away from him and focused on his job. Chanyeol admits that it’s making the gap between them grow bigger and bigger. And he doesn’t want Baekhyun to slip away.

He can’t let go of Baekhyun.

They’ve been together for more than a decade and because of his job, the relationship is growing colder. 

That’s why Chanyeol decided to quit.

He already sent his resignation letter and it was approved. Now that he is a former brigadier general, he has all the time in the world to indulge Baekhyun. Of course, he’s saved up a lot of money for both of them and Baekhyun’s job as a producer can put them on ease for the next lifetime. 

So yeah, he quitted and now he’s gonna surprise Baekhyun.

They could always put up a business that Chanyeol could manage now that he’s unemployed. And since he’s a veteran, there’s a lot of benefits that could help him and Baekhyun. Technically, it’s not “help”, it’s more of pocket money for them. 

He feels bad for lying because Baekhyun looks so disappointed and lonely. No one wants to spend Christmas alone and it’s obvious that Baekhyun only wants Chanyeol to be home for Christmas. 

Chanyeol sheepishly knocks on the door of the house that he and Baekhyun bought about two years ago. 

It’s so early in the morning, he doubts Baekhyun would be awake.

He opens the door using the keys that he has, removes his heavy boots, and goes upstairs. Toben goes straight to him, barking, but when he realizes that it’s Chanyeol, he starts crying and asking to be picked up. 

Chanyeol picks him up and pets his head, “Be good and quiet, we’re gonna surprise papa.” 

He puts down the dog and goes to their bedroom. Baekhyun is on the left side of the bed, where Chanyeol’s spot is. He’s holding Chanyeol’s jacket close to his chest and it seems like he fell asleep with it.

Slowly, Chanyeol goes down on his knees and starts stroking Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun moves but didn’t open his eyes. Chanyeol leans forward and kisses Baekhyun’s forehead before slightly shaking him up.

Baekhyun slowly blinks his eyes open and looks at Chanyeol with surprised eyes.

The smaller pauses and before Chanyeol knows it, Baekhyun is jumping at him.

Baekhyun’s sobs are heart aching but Chanyeol ignores it and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, supporting him. Chanyeol sits down on the bed while Baekhyun is on his lap, face buried on the side of his neck.

“I’m here, lovely… No need to cry anymore.” Chanyeol says and brushes Baekhyun’s hair away from his face

“Y-You said… you won’t be here… I was s-so sad...” Baekhyun hiccups.

“I know and I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you but you ended up crying… It’s alright now, I’ll be home for next Christmas too. And the Christmas after that… And the Christmas after that.” Chanyeol says. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun pulls away, wiping his tears with his palm and suppressing another sob.

“I quitted. I’m gonna be here until you get tired of me.” Chanyeol states.

“B-But… Why?”

Chanyeol hums and holds Baekhyun tightly, “Let’s say I just missed my husband and I don’t ever want him to be lonely. I love you so much…” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

“It doesn’t even matter anymore. I love you, that’s what matters the most.” 


	11. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets hit by a snowball on the back.

Baekhyun loves walking outside even if it’s chilly. The winter air is harsh but he finds it soothing in a weird way. Besides, there’s a lot to enjoy when it’s winter. There’s no reason to hide inside the house, except frostbites. 

During winter, there’s a lot of beautiful lights outside. Houses are decorated beautifully with fairy lights and other Christmas decorations that you only get to see once every year. The snow crunching underneath his shoes creates a soothing sound that satisfies him. A lot of children are also playing outside even if it’s cold and seeing them all happy makes Baekhyun happy too.

It’s Christmas in a few days and since he’s gonna spend it alone, he decided to buy ingredients. He’s gonna cook a small feast for himself because he’s so disappointed to not get tickets to come home and spend the holiday with his family. He’s always eating during Christmas so he decided that he should eat a lot this year too, even without his family. 

He also bought himself a gift which will be coming tomorrow, he’s excited about that too.

He loves the Christmas smell that mainly consists of the smell of Christmas pastries and food, it makes him feel like he’s always home even though it’s not. 

Baekhyun just generally loves Christmas. 

Baekhyun invited some of his friends over but they all rejected his offer because all of them would be coming home. They invited Baekhyun to come to their house though but Baekhyun doesn’t want to interrupt their intimate holiday. 

Yeah, he’s really gonna be alone for Christmas which is his first time.

His apartment building comes into view and he sighs before going inside. He wonders if his loud neighbor is gonna be alone. If he is, then he should invite him over. 

His loud neighbor, Chanyeol, is… well, loud. He’s always playing music for some reason. Sometimes it is drums, sometimes it’s guitar, and sometimes it’s the piano. He’s always singing too so Baekhyun thinks he’s a music producer or something. If so, then he should get a music studio because Baekhyun couldn’t get a good sleep at night. 

But when Baekhyun asks him to tone it down, Chanyeol always complies and even stops playing completely. Baekhyun would feel bad because Chanyeol looks like he’s always having fun whenever Baekhyun would knock on his door. 

He’s handsome too so he’s probably not single. How lucky his boyfriend or girlfriend would be- to have someone who has such a great singing voice. 

Baekhyun blushes as he inserts his keys. What is he even thinking?

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up excitedly, it’s the day before Christmas and his gift for himself finally arrived. It’s in the mailbox so he’s gonna get it right now.

He removes himself from the bed and goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and put on proper clothes. After he’s done freshening himself up, he takes the elevator down to get the mail. 

He tugs his jacket closer to himself before opening his mailbox. He opens the box inside and rips off the packaging. 

To his disappointment, it’s not what he ordered. The shoes he ordered is supposed to be size 10, why the hell is it size 13?! He grabs his phone to check his order and sees that it’s really supposed to be size 10.

He sighs frustratedly. All of this waiting for nothing. Now he has to ship this back to the store so he could get a refund or something.

Baekhyun goes back to his apartment and calls customer service and discussed what they should do about it. 

The staff said that Baekhyun should ship it back and then that’s the only time he’s gonna get a refund. If not a refund, he could choose to get the size he’s supposed to get. Naturally, Baekhyun asks for his size because he really wants it as his gift for himself.

He put on much more proper clothes and then grumpily goes out to the post office. 

He is just about to get to his car when a ball of snow hits him on the back.

“Ow-what…” Baekhyun turns to his back and sees Chanyeol, laughing on his back while laying on the thick pile of snow. 

“What the hell, Chanyeol!” 

“You look like you’re gonna kill me when you went out!” Chanyeol laughed on the ground and didn’t see Baekyhun who’s gathering snow on his hands. After balling it up, he throws it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol grunts when it hits him on the chest. It’s not painful but it’s surprising. 

He gets up and forms a snowball before throwing it over to Baekhyun. 

“I have to go somewhere, you oaf! I don’t have time for a snow fight.” Baekhyun huffs but crouches down to grab more snow. 

“You started it.”

“I didn’t start it! You’re the one who hit me on the back.” Baekhyun counters and aims for Chanyeol’s face. The taller guy avoids it easily and sticks out his tongue at Baekhyun.

“Because you look so grumpy! It’s Christmas tomorrow, what are you so mad about?”

“None of your business. I have things to do unlike someone here who has a lot of time to make snow angels.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and stands up from the ground. 

“Hey Baekhyun.” Chanyeol runs over to him before he could even take a step towards his car. 

“What?”

“I’m guessing you’ll be spending Christmas alone?” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck.

“Uh… Yeah, why?”

Chanyeol’s cheek flushes, “Well… I made a gingerbread house in my apartment… I also have a lot of food from my friends and coworkers, I can’t eat all of them… Maybe you could come over later and we can eat it over movies?” 

Baekhyun blushes. “I-I was just about to ask you…”

Chanyeol’s eyes brighten and he smiles largely, “Great. You can come over for dinner!”

“Alright… See you later. This snowball fight is not over though.”

“Of course.”


	12. Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun buys reindeer headbands.

Baekhyun is walking on the Christmas decorations aisle alone. Chanyeol sadly can’t come today because he has to wrap things up at the office. He needs to do it so he could enjoy the holiday without thinking of anything from work. So, Baekhyun is shopping alone for Christmas decorations.

He doesn’t mind. If anything, it’s peaceful because Chanyeol keeps being extra whenever they’re shopping outside. He predicted that if they were to shop for Christmas decorations or presents, Chanyeol would go overboard again. Like he usually does.

Sometimes, he’ll put so many things in the cart without even thinking if he needs them or not. Baekhyun would reason that they don’t need them but Chanyeol would just slide his card without thinking twice.

It’s not boring, it’s just too quiet but Baekhyun gets to think about what he should buy the most. He pushes the cart filled with Christmas ornaments and fairy lights, as well as glittery flowers, to the cashier so he could pay for them.

He puts the things on the counter and when he is about to pay, he catches a glimpse of some reindeer headbands and they’re so cheap that he contemplates whether he should buy them or just leave them. It would look so cute on Chanyeol though… 

He didn’t think about it anymore and grab the reindeer headband and put it amongst the pile of Christmas decorations.

Baekhyun struggles to keep his blush from forming on his cheeks because an inappropriate thought suddenly pops into his mind. The woman behind the cashier looks at him weirdly but he ignores it and slides his card. 

After getting the things he purchased, Baekhyun heads home.

* * *

Chanyeol parks the car in the garage before hopping out of it. He’s really tired but he needs to show Baekhyun that he’s fine or else Baekhyun would scold him for overworking himself. It’s not like he’s overworking himself, he just finished everything that’s needed to be done in the office so he could have Baekhyun all to himself for Christmas. Their families and friends would come over for Christmas so Baekhyun is super busy with the food he’ll prepare, the gifts they’ll give them, and everything that’s needed to be done. Chanyeol wishes he could help but Baekhyun assured him that he’s fine and that he could handle it.

Of course, Chanyeol didn’t protest anymore because it’s their teamwork (even though Baekhyun is the only one working, he hopes Baekhyun at least used his credit card to buy the supplies).

He enters the house and is surprised when he sees Baekhyun on a stool, hanging Christmas balls all over the tree.

“Hey, baby. Do you need some help with that?” Chanyeol offers, not even putting his bag down or taking off his coat.

“No. Go sit over there, this is almost done.”

“Bossy baby… Alright, I’ll change clothes first then come back here.” Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun on the cheek before heading upstairs. He changes into some more comfortable clothes and then heads down to see Baekhyun testing out the fairy lights.

“It looks great, Baek. Good job.” Chanyeol says and wraps his arms around Baekhyun who smiles. “It’s cute, isn’t it? Do you want some hot choco? I’ll make some for you.”

“I could do it,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head before pushing him down on the sofa until his butt hits the cushion.

“I’ll make it. Just wait here.” Baekhyun says and goes to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Baekhyun comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate. He puts them down on the coffee table and cuddles up to Chanyeol who gets surprised.

“You’re being too nice today, what’s gotten into you?” Chanyeol jokes and receives a light slap on his chest. 

“Can’t I be nice for Christmas?”

“You can. But why? Are you hoping for Santa Claus to give you something?”

“No… But I want to see his reindeers.”

Chanyeol frowns. Baekhyun wants to see some reindeers for Christmas?

“I-I’m not sure if there are reindeer in the zoo… Or if there are zoo opened for Christmas?” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun laughs. Suddenly, a reindeer headband is being placed onto his head and Chanyeol sighs with a smile.

“Baekhyun, take it off.”

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol hates these costumes and stuff, but he still didn’t take it off. Instead, he goes on Chanyeol’s lap and puts both of his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“What-”

“I-I’ve always wanted to ride a reindeer…”

It took Chanyeol a couple of moments to realize what Baekhyun is saying but when he does, he blushes furiously.

“Y-You’re so naughty.”

“Please?”

Chanyeol stands up, supporting Baekhyun on the bottom and then walking up to their bedroom.

“Well, you’ve been nice all year.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me all throughout these drabbles. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all will have a nice holiday. Advance Happy New Year hehehe


End file.
